It Must Have Been The Mistletoe
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: ....Traducción con el consentimiento de su autora....Lady BahiyaUn extraño poder esta flotando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y nadie es inmune, incluyendo Harry y Draco.


**Notas de la traductora:** _**Ahhhh que seria de nosotras sin un oneshot navideño de Harry y Draco? Pues por suerte no lo tendremos que descubrir por ahora… como regalito de navidad a todas mis queridas lectoras les traigo esta traducción del fic de Lady Bahiya! Disfruten y Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!**_

**Notas del autor: **_**Para divertirnos un poco en estas fiestas. Basada indirectamente en la canción navideña con el mismo nombre. Y si, la he estado escuchando de nuevo. **_

**It Must Have Been The Mistletoe**

**By: Lady Bahiya**

------------

Estaba pasando algo extraño en Hogwarts.

Y todo comenzó con el Profesor Snape.

Era lunes en la mañana de la semana de Navidad y había cerca de 20 estudiantes y todos los profesores se quedaron para las fiestas.

Harry y Ron recién se habían sentado para comer el desayuno cuando el profesor Snape entro al gran comedor, fue directo hasta la profesora McGonagall, levanto su cuerpo de la silla y antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran sacar sus varitas, vieron como su profesor de pociones besaba a la jefa de la casa de los Leones; y no era un beso ordinario tampoco, había definitivamente algo de acción con las lenguas (así es como Ron lo contó cuando sus compañeros de casa regresaron de las vacaciones). La profesora McGonogall lucia tan aturdida como se sentía Harry cuando Snape finalmente se fue dejándolos a ambos sin aliento. El sonrió con sarcasmo a nadie en particular antes de salir del comedor. La profesora de transformación callo desmadejada en su asiento, abanicándose con su servilleta, mientras que Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout sonrieron abiertamente. Los ojos de Albus estaban abiertos locamente y las mejillas de Hagrid estaban rojísimas. El resto de los estudiantes estaban simplemente pasmados. Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño tan fuertemente que sus cejas parecían estar pinchando sus ojos. Hermione se perdió de todo por estar en la biblioteca pero Lavender Brown le contó toda la historia. Esto solo ocasiono que ella corriera apresurada de vuelta a la biblioteca para ver si el profesor Snape estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

-------------------

En la mañana del martes sucedió de nuevo. Solo que esta vez afecto a Ron. Un minuto estaba sentado al lado de Harry en las gradas del campo de Quidditch y al siguiente estaba corriendo de vuelta al castillo, buscando a Hermione desesperadamente. Harry lo siguió para asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien y se quedo pasmado hasta las suelas de sus zapatos cuando vio como Ron prácticamente maltrataba a Hermione en un apasionado beso, lleno de lenguas y manos hiperactivas - por parte de Hermione.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando en este lugar?- se pregunto en voz alta, preguntándose si a el le llegaría a pasar lo mismo y terminaría besuqueándose con alguna chica. Se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento.

----------------

Para miércoles de Nochebuena, parecía que lo que fuera que estaba pasando era contagioso ya que estudiantes y profesores por igual estaban besuqueándose a todas horas del día en intervalos al azar. Sorprendentemente, aquellos que se besaban por primera vez, se volvían parejas. Lo que sea que estaba pasando parecía solo afectar a los profesores y estudiantes de séptimo curso. Los estudiantes más jóvenes solo sacudían sus cabezas y miraban hacia otra parte.

Era algo extraño ver al profesor Snape y McGonagall sentándose juntos en las comidas, susurrándose palabras cariñosas cuando pensaban que nadie les prestaba atención. Hermione y Ron eran diez veces peor, mirándose con ojitos de borregos cada vez que Harry los veía. Le daba nauseas y un poco de celos.

Pero el moreno no era el único no afectado por este poder…

--------------------

Draco una vez más tuvo que soportar la vista de sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise y Pansy, tirados en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, besuqueándose hasta la muerte. Blaise tenía su mano debajo de la camisa de Pansy y las manos de Pansy habían desaparecido en la parte trasera del pantalón de Blaise. Draco quería vomitar.

-¿no pueden hacer eso en otra parte?-dijo de mal humor. Pansy y Blaise rompieron el beso para mirar al rubio.

-vete a encontrar a alguien con quien besarte y déjanos en paz-dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño.

-Si Draco. Tu no puedes ser el único que no esta teniendo nada de acción por aquí- Blaise gimió cuando Pansy le apretó el trasero.

-eso es por que yo tengo un cerebro en mi cabeza.

- entonces ve a usarlo y encuéntrate a alguien con quien besuquearte- contesto Pansy antes de que Blaise la callara con otro beso.

Asqueado (y solo admitiéndoselo a el mismo, un poco celoso) Draco salio de la sala común.

-------------------

Mientras se abría paso por las escaleras, donde sea que mirase habían personas besándose, tomadas de las manos o acaramelados el uno con el otro.

-Asqueroso!- siseo el rubio mientras que pasaba a un Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw que estaban como conejos en celo en un hueco que había debajo de las escaleras de Slytherin.

Los dos chicos simplemente se encogieron de hombro como respuesta y siguieron besándose.

Desesperado por escapar, Draco se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, olvidándose de momento que no estaba usando capa…. O guantes…. O gorro.

-odio mi vida!- se quejo en voz alta, sin querer regresar al castillo para evitar pasar por otras parejas amorosas.

Frotando sus manos congeladas, camino hacia el lago y se sentó en su lugar favorito: tenía la vista del lago y de la escuela en caso de que alguien estuviera buscándolo.

------------------------

Se sentó allí por lo que parecían horas y se estaba debatiendo entre entrar o no al castillo antes de que muriera de hipotermia cuando la decisión fue tomada por otra persona.

Sintió un hechizo calentador pasar por encima de su cabeza y el sentimiento comenzó a regresar en todo su cuerpo como unas afiladas puntadas de alfiler. El Slytherin hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que se movía.

-Malfoy ¿estas tratando de suicidarte?- vino la ultima persona que el esperaba ver. Giro su cabeza y miro hacia arriba donde estaba Harry parado detrás suyo.

-lo estaba pensando- admito Draco.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio solo pudo encoger los hombros como respuesta.

- si no te molesta la compañía, prefiero no estar mirando hacia arriba mientras hablamos. Hace que me duela el cuello- explico Draco después de un momento de silencio.

-Oh! Lo siento!- Harry sonrió tímidamente, mientras se sentaba. Draco tembló visiblemente cuando su cuerpo se comenzó a calentar. Un momento después, sintió la calidez de una capa que estaba envolviéndolo por los hombros y miro a su lado para encontrarse a centímetros de la cara de Harry. El Gryffindor los había envuelto a ambos con su capa. Draco no puedo evitar notar cuan verdes y calidos eran los ojos de Harry, lo cual provoco que tragara seco.

-¿ya estas mas caliente?- pregunto Harry

- ya casi, gracias- susurro Draco mirando a los labios del moreno.

Harry por su parte, se preguntaba por que estaba sentado afuera en la nieve con Malfoy de entre todas las personas. Cuando había visto al rubio salir sin ningún tipo de ropa de invierno, sintió una punzada de miedo al pensar que no estaría lo suficientemente caliente así que lo siguió para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Había visto que los estremecimientos del Slytherin eran cada vez peor y sintió que el tenia que hacer algo.

El hechizo fue lo que tenía previsto. En cambio envolverlo con su capa mientras que el aun la estaba usando, no lo era.

El moreno vio la mirada de Draco y se encontró a si mismo mirando los ojos de un color gris satín, no muy fuerte o frió. Su aliento se le atoro en la garganta y repentinamente lamió sus labios secos. Los ojos de Draco se movieron hacia sus labios mientras que hacia eso y el moreno sintió que su corazón palpitaba a la velocidad de un cohete.

Había algo tan incorrecto en eso pero el no se quería mover.

-¿Harry?- susurro Draco, mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-me siento extraño. ¿Qué nos esta pasando?

- no lo se, pero se siente bien.

- tengo la repentina necesidad de besarte.

-entonces hazlo. Quiero decir. Besarte… eso es- Harry estaba balbuceado como un idiota y ambos lo sabían. El rubio se acerco un poco más.

-¿Harry?

¿Hmmm?

-cállate.

-esta bien- asintió el moreno mientras que sus labios se tocaron.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese fusionado los labios. Por un momento fue un pequeño beso para probar las aguas, al siguiente sus lenguas estaban batallando a muerte y ninguno se rendía. Harry envolvió sus manos en la cintura de Draco y lo subió a su regazo sin romper el beso. Los dedos del rubio se metieron en el espeso cabello del moreno mientras que intensificaban el beso. Sintió la mano del Gryffindor en su trasero y jadeo en la boca de Harry mientras era acercado más al cuerpo donde estaba sentado. El podía sentir la gruesa erección de Harry a través de la ropa y su pulso se elevo.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se separaron respirando entrecortadamente.

-Wow!- exclamo Harry boquiabierto.

-secundo eso- concordó Draco para después bajarse del regazo de Harry. Discretamente ajustando su propia erección.

Fue en ese momento que ellos se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos. Flotando por encima de sus cabezas estaba una pequeña hada, de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de alto.

Estaba vestida desde la cabeza hasta los pies de un traje verde adornado con accesorios rojos. Ella soltó una risilla y los saludo con la mano cuando vio que la estaban mirando.

-no lo puedo creer!-exclamo Draco algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry

-es el hada del muérdago!- gimió el rubio deseando haberse quedado en su cuarto.

- ¿el hada del muérdago?

-si Potter, el hada del muérdago! Ella es la razón del por que la gente ha estado besuqueándose hasta el cerebro en los últimos tres días!

Harry entendió lo que eso significaba y sintió una punzada filosa de dolor en su corazón.

-Hermione tenía razón, si era un hechizo.

-yo sabia que a Snape no le podía gustar McGonagall de esa manera!- resoplo el Slytherin.

- así no es como yo trabajo joven Malfoy- hablo la pequeña hada, su voz vibrando con magia.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el Gryffindor.

-yo no creo sentimientos de amor. Yo solo aumento lo que ya esta en los corazones.

-¿Cómo cupido?

-compartimos ideas similares. A el le gusta dispararle a las personas con flechas y a mi no. El trabaja en San Valentín y yo lo hago en Navidad. El es así de tontito- se rió.

-así que lo que tu estas tratando de decir es que ¿a mi realmente me _gusta_ este despistado e imbecil espécimen?- pregunto Draco ignorando el afilado grito de un "Hey!" por parte del moreno.

-si, así es… y por bastante tiempo si los registros de Cupido son correctos. El los trato de juntan el año pasado pero Ginny Weasly interrumpió sus planes.

Harry recordó el envase de rosas de un pálido gris que le mando alguien anónimamente y miro a Draco.

-tu me enviaste rosas- sonrió estupidamente el moreno. Draco se sonrojo y asintió- todavía las tengo.

-¿las tienes?

-Mmmhummm, les puse un hechizo de preservación para que no murieran.

-y-yo no se que decir- balbuceo el rubio mirando sus manos. Las manos de Harry tomaron las suyas y Draco miro hacia arriba.

-puedes decir que "si" a mi pregunta.

-¿que pregunta?

Harry respiro hondo-¿aceptarías ser mi pareja para el baile de Año Nuevo?

La pequeña hada lentamente se alejo mientras que Draco le contestaba a Harry con un beso.

-maldición! Ganaste de nuevo!- exclamó Cupido aparecieron a un lado de ella- ¿como lo haces Serendipity?

-debe ser el muérdago-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿te atreves a subir el nivel del juego?- pregunto mientras ella se volteaba a mirar a los dos ex rivales de séptimo curso.

-nómbralos.

-Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black- sonrió con maldad Cupido.

-ellos son familia, sabes.

-distantes!- exclamo Cupido mientras que desaparecían. El sonido de risas mágicas floto en el viento invernal que soplo hacia Harry y Draco, quienes rompieron el beso lo suficiente para sonreírse.

-Feliz Navidad Draco- sonrió abiertamente Harry.

-Feliz Navidad Harry- contesto Draco acercándolo para volver a besarse.

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora**_**: Espero que todas tengan un muy feliz Navidad y un feliz Año Nuevo y para aquellas que lo celebran, Feliz Hannukka también! **_

_**Lady Bahiya**_

**Notas de la traductora:**_**Bueno este es mi regalito para ustedes!! Jejeje mil gracias a todas las que se han tomado la molestia no solo de leer este onshot sino también "Superlative" y los demás fics! Es un placer para mi traducir y escribir fics para el entretenimiento de ustedes y un regocijo extremo leer sus reviews!! **_

_**FELICES FIESTAS!!! Y nos veremos el próximo año!!**_

_**See ya**_

_**Krispy**_


End file.
